My Inuyasha Adventure
by edwardElricAddict
Summary: This is a story about an OC who gets stucked into the Feudal era. She is slowly turning into something, care to find out what?


I batted my long brown eyelashes, as the rain poured down outside my window. I sighed and looked around the large empty house. I was lonely, so very, very, very lonely. The house had been empty since my aunt and left on their business trip. I was surprised that they left me here alone… trusting me to not burn down the house.

My black eyes scanned the dining room, making sure that I was really alone. Ever since that little pink shard got into my pocket somehow, I was starting to hear noises. I coughed, and sighed.

"Arg, why won't this annoying cough GO AWAY! AHHH!" I yelled. I slammed my hands on the table in frustration. I was very sickly, and had to be homeschooled. Yelling so loudly caused my throat to hurt, and I clinched it in pain.

"Swallow the shard…" I heard a voice whisper. I blinked a few times.

"H-hello? Is there anybody here?" I whispered. No response.

'Oh, boy! Guess what, Sarabashii? You're making friends with… AIR!' I thought.

"Swallow it whole…" I heard the voice again.

"Wow, I've really lost my mind… Go away little… air… friend…" I mumbled, standing up from the chair.

"Swallow…it…now…" My head throbbed, I quickly grasped it, and gasped for air. Whatever this little voice was, it wouldn't go away. When the throbbing stopped, I stood up straight, and shook my head. Was I going insane?

I walked to my room, which was right next door. I opened a small drawer, and there laid a small white see-through pouch. Inside, there was a small pink crystal, which shone brightly. I picked up the small pouch, and admired the even smaller shard. I lightly stroked the jewel, and a flash of a man in a red robe appeared. I dropped the pouch, and grabbed my head. I felt so much pain, everything in my body ached, as I saw flashed of people fighting, and getting pink shards that resembled the one I had found in my pocket.

I groaned in pain, and fell to my knees. I gasped for air, my throat aching, I coughed again. As I coughed, blood splattered to the floor. I looked at it, and the throbbing in my head stopped. I lightly touched the blood drops, and it smeared across the floor. My silver hair was all in my face, and I stroked it away, the blood staying on it. I reached out to the shard and looked at it.

"Swallow it… Swallow it whole… You'll live longer." The voice came back. I blinked a few times, and slowly removed the shard from the white pouch. I held the shard in my hands.

'Should I really swallow it?' I thought to myself. I felt myself about to cough again. In a desperate to cover my mouth, I used the hand that carried the shard, and it fell into my mouth, and swallowed it in with breath of surprised. I was still, feeling the thing slowly make its way down my throat.

Then, it stopped. The feeling, not the shard. I wasn't choking, but the urge to cough was gone. In fact, all that hurt was gone. Was this shard a new medicine, or something? Then I felt a tingling throughout my entire body, and everything around me swirled, and all the colors made me feel sick to my stomach. I closed my eyes tightly, and the feeling of the warm wooden floor turned into a wet soft surface. The sound of rain falling stopped, and birds chirped, and sang. The warm air of my house, was now crisp and cool.

"Hey, you! What are you doing here?! Hey… You seem to be wearing the same clothes as Kagome…" I heard a voice say. I jolted my eyes open. There stood a man, in some old clothing. I looked at my surroundings. This place wasn't my room… it was a forest.

"What was that, Miroku?" I heard a female voice say. I then saw a girl walk into sight; she was wearing a sailor uniform. She went to school, that was for sure. She looked at me for a second, and looked at the man named 'Miroku'.

"There's a girl here that's wearing something like people from your time wear, Lady Kagome." Miroku said to the girl. I crawled backward from the two.

"Oh don't be sc-…." Kagome paused, and stared at my left shoulder. I quickly looked at, to see if anything was on it. There was a small black orb forming. I screamed, and tried to get it off of me. Kagome rushed over, and tried to grab the ball, but her hands went right through it.

"What's the matter, Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked, heading over to us.

"There's an orb type thing on her shoulder! Help us get it off!" Kagome said, quickly.

"I don't see anything…" Miroku said. Kagome quickly glanced at Miroku in surprise. Then there was the sound of fast footsteps coming quickly, and out of nowhere, there was a man in a red robe, like the one I saw in my flashes. He had long beautiful silver hair, and golden eyes. But when I looked at the top of his head, I shrieked. He had ears! Dog Ears! He wasn't normal! I quickly backed away, forgetting about the orb forming on my shoulder.

The man looked over at me, and covered his ears.

"What's going on here?!" He exclaimed. It was for sure that he had an anger problem. I trembled at the sight of him. Ours eyes met, and I fell back, shaking harder than ever. It seemed the faster my heart beat, the more the black orb grew. It was covering my entire shoulder now.

"Inuyasha! We have to help this girl! Darkness is trying to swallow her!" Kagome said, crawling quickly toward me, still trying to get the orb off of me.

"GET AWAY!!!" I yelled, kicking the girl in the stomach. She flew through the air and hit a nearby tree. Inuyasha put his hand around the hilt of what seemed like a sword. Miroku took out some pieces of paper.

"Why did you do that?" Inuyasha said, preparing to pull out his sword. I took a huge gulp, and my eyes grew wider. I crawled back slowly, and quickly rushed up on my feet and ran in the opposite direction.

After awhile I stopped and leaned against a tree, catching my breath. I wondered what happened back now. I looked at my little shadowy ball. It wasn't there, but my whole arm was now pitch black. I was scared. I quickly removed my shirt. My torso was turning dark, too. It wouldn't be long until my whole body was consumed.

I stood back up, and put on my shirt. My heart pounded in my chest. Tears filled my eyes.

"If this is a dream, this sucks. I hate it…" I said. I started to pinch myself.

"Wake up! Wake up!!" I said to myself. But I didn't wake up. It wasn't a dream… This was reality. Nothing could change it.

I heard footsteps pounding on the grass. It was that same dog man thing. He had company. It was Miroku.

"That's her! She's the one that pushed Kagome!" Inuyasha said. Miroku paused for a minute, and walked over to me. The tears were now streaming down my face.

"Please don't hurt me! I… I didn't mean to!" I said, the tears were like waterfalls.

"I just want to go home… and I'm turning colors! I don't want this!" I continued. Miroku put his hand on my shoulder, and looked me dead in the eyes.

"I will you, but first… will you answer my question?" He asked. I nodded.

"Ok… Will you bear my child?" He asked. I started awkwardly at the monk. My mouth gaped open.

This guy was serious! What kind of monk would do that? Well, obviously he wasn't a monk!!

"What the heck is wrong with you?!" I blurted out. I quickly covered my mouth, with my non black arm.

"Sorry, sir…" I mumbled. Miroku just sighed and looked at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha… I don't think she wanted to hurt Lady Kagome." Miroku said.

"NO DUH!!!" I blurted out… again… I covered my mouth and apologized, but that didn't help. Inuyasha drew out his sword. The odd thing is, it seemed to have doubled, no… TRIPLED its size. He has a short temper.


End file.
